Talk:Bradamante/@comment-35162061-20181214013209
Just wanted to put up my opinion on how to effectively use her. A lot of people seem to compare her againts Valkyrie (Quick AOE NP, 'some-what' spammable, which then produces a lot of stars), while that may be a fair comparison I think a much more effective way to use her is as a tank/support servant that can lockdown the opponent. Valkyrie is more of an NP spammer and star-generator which will survive long. Bradamante NP has a stun at 60% which seemed ok. With her high hp and guts you can stall the enemy, use the first skill to help facilitate np, since its both Arts and Quick, use the second skill to tank and survive enemy's attack and if you get a lot of debuffs you use the third skill. With the stun on all enemies you get a free turn, and if it doesn't hit you get crit reduce which enhances her stalling/support abilities. IMO the best teammate with her is Fuma. He has the ability to reduce all enemies debuff resistance along with a Quick NP himself. By putting their NPs together with Fuma leading, you can push Bradamante's damage due to the overcharge along with Fuma's own defense reduce from his NP. His second skill that increase star gen can also be used on her, but since Fuma has better star gen, you might use it on him instead. Regardless, when you are able to crit with Bradamante, it recharges her np back again especially when her first skill is up and you can perform her NP again, hopefully stunning them again and giving you another extra turn. You can have your third servant as another support-type servant, Skadi might be the best, or Hans to give extra damage and stalling capalities while giving her the stars she need to crit and np again. I really wish DW would have made a 3 star or lower Quick support in the future like Mozart (Arts) or Shakespere(Buster) but Hans or even Mash would suffice I guess. For CEs, I think 'a Tale of Love and Hope', which helps with star absorb and Crit damage and NP starting is good. You just need a bit more star absorb to be able to pull the stars away from Fuma so that Bradamante can crit often. Star of Camelot is fine as well. Looking back, I can see that DW was trying to put everything in her but she couldn't shine to her full potential or else it'll be a bit OP. Her damage isn't that great but can be fired often and with overcharge can do a lot, she's got stalling potential with her NP and 2nd skill but they didn't put a heal nor would they make the stun chance higher, she can't spam her NP often nor make as many stars as Valkyrie but it is still possible. So Bradamante is in this situation where you wish she could NP as often as we want but can't. Even so, I still like her for her lore and art What do you guys think?